


lean on me, im always here

by seokimchi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hugging, Hurt, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Music, Smut, Sobbing, Yaoi, gay boys, idk yet, singer - Freeform, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokimchi/pseuds/seokimchi
Summary: Adrien is hurt, Luka comes to help him





	lean on me, im always here

**Author's Note:**

> i only watched 6 eps of this show (in 2 days LOL) bc of tiktok and im in love (like i only saw the eps luka are in and the latest ep thts why i dont know much about the show expect what my friends say but yeah enjoy)

“H-hello?”

  
  


No response

  


Luka heard muffled sobs coming from the back of the stage

  


It was the big festival again, only came around twice a year. Once in the summer and once in the fall. Luka and his family were setting up on the stage as they were going to perform the next day in the very same setting.

  


“If you don’t respond I will come over there myself.”

no response again

  


Luka started to walk towards the curtains in the back until

“N-no plea-please ssstop” the unknown boy kept crying, as if trying to stop himself quickly

  


“_ A-adrien _ is that you?”

No response again

Luka started to get alarmed and pulled the curtains anyway

  


He looked down, only to see Adrien curled up in the corner sitting with his head covered in his arms

Luka quickly rushed to him, sitting next to him, almost shielding him in a way

“Oh my god Adrien, how long were you here?!” he spoke hurryingly yet softly at the same time “what’s wrong kitty?”

“Nggh” Adrien shook his head still hanging low and tugged onto Luka’s shirt pulling him closer to him on the floor

“I-its okay you dont have to tell me right now…” 

With that, Luka ruffled his hair and put his head onto his chest

  
  
(IM not done yet im just rlly tired its 3am...long story but stay tuned for more if u like it so far, lmk what u think in the comments if i should continue this work)


End file.
